Chaos Walking (film)
| based on = | starring = | cinematography = Ben Seresin | editing = Andrew Mondshein | studio = | distributor = Lionsgate | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = $90–115 million | gross = }} 'Chaos Walking' is an upcoming American science fiction film based on Patrick Ness's 2008 novel ''The Knife of Never Letting Go, the first part of the Chaos Walking trilogy. It is directed by Doug Liman and written by Charlie Kaufman, Jamie Linden, Patrick Ness, Lindsey Beer, Gary Spinelli and John Lee Hancock. It stars Tom Holland, Daisy Ridley and Mads Mikkelsen. Premise In the near future, Todd Hewitt has been brought up to believe that a pathogen has killed all women in a colony world and unleashed Noise, the special ability to hear people's and animals' minds. Later, he comes upon a patch of silence and soon discovers the source of the silence: a mysterious woman named Viola Eade. On the run, they learn more about the true history of the New World. Cast * Tom Holland as Todd Hewitt, a boy living on the distant planet of New World. * Daisy Ridley as Viola Eade, a woman without Noise who is the key to unlocking secrets for the New World. * Mads Mikkelsen as David Prentiss, the cruel Mayor of Prentisstown and Hewitt's mentor. * Demián Bichir as Ben Moore, one of Todd's adoptive fathers. * Kurt Sutter as Cillian Boyd, one of Todd's adoptive fathers. * Nick Jonas as David "Davy" Prentiss Jr., the Mayor's son and one of the soldiers. * David Oyelowo as Aaron, a violent priest in the New World who seeks after Todd and Viola. * Cynthia Erivo as Hildy, an important ally to Todd and Viola, and the leader of Farbranch, a peaceful settlement in the New World that is forced to take a stand against Mayor Prentiss and his growing army. * Óscar Jaenada as Wilf, an ignored and excluded drifter who becomes instrumental in Todd and Viola's plot against Mayor Prentiss. Production In October 2011, Lionsgate Entertainment acquired worldwide distribution rights to a film adaptation of Patrick Ness's Chaos Walking trilogy, to be produced by Doug Davison's production company Quadrant Pictures. Jamie Linden was set to write the film. Deadline reported in 2013 that Robert Zemeckis was hired as the director, but left because of scheduling conflicts and went to produce thereafter. On June 10, 2016, Doug Liman was in talks to direct the film. On August 4, 2016, it was reported that Daisy Ridley joined the cast. She was a fan of the books, and was announced to be playing Viola. On November 28, 2016, Tom Holland joined the cast to play Todd. On July 20, 2017, it was announced that Mads Mikkelsen joined the cast for the film as the villainous mayor. In August 2017, Demian Bichir, Kurt Sutter, Nick Jonas and David Oyelowo joined the cast. In September 2017, Cynthia Erivo joined the cast. In October 2017, Óscar Jaenada joined the cast. Principal photography on the film began in Montreal, Quebec on August 7, 2017. The film was also shot in Scotland and Iceland. Principal production wrapped in November 2017. In April 2018, it was reported that the film was scheduled to have several weeks of reshoots in late 2018 or early 2019, following poor test screenings. Liman announced the commencement of the reshoots in April 2019. Release The film does not have a scheduled release date. Lionsgate Entertainment confirmed during an earnings call that the film would not make its previously announced March 1, 2019 release date. References }} External links * Category:American films Category:Films directed by Doug Liman Category:Films with screenplays by John Lee Hancock Category:Films with screenplays by Charlie Kaufman Category:ImageMovers films Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:American science fiction action films Category:American science fiction thriller films Category:Dystopian films Category:Films shot in Montreal Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films based on science fiction novels Category:Films based on thriller novels Category:Films based on British novels Category:Post-apocalyptic films Category:Upcoming films Category:Films produced by Robert Zemeckis